Oracion
by HaPPy2901
Summary: I remember falling from the sky after the tunnel spat me out, ending my settlement in that void, and suddenly slammed into a woman specifically her tummy. I thought I killed her at that moment but found out instead that I've been born as her child. Self-Insert. Warring State Era. A/U


**Disclaimer: **All character of Naruto and the original plot belongs to Masashi Kishimoto except for the OC's and the plot here.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **I remember falling from the sky after the tunnel spat me out, ending my settlement in that void, and suddenly slammed into a woman specifically her tummy. I thought I killed her at that moment but found out instead that I've been born as her child. Self-Insert. Warring State Era. A/U

**A/N: **This is my very first attempt of creating a Naruto fanfiction, I'm not really confident on how will these story turned out or even how the plot will turned out. I only hope I improved my writing after these. I'm not even sure if my main character is a Mary-sue or not 'sigh' I just hope for the best.

My main inspiration for these story is Abundant E and other Naruto SI Authors out there!

* * *

This place is dark, even the floor is pitch black.

It feels like I'm floating in a sea with no light or sound reaching here.

There is nothing in here, nothing visible, I do not know what to feel, there's no concept of warm or cold in this place.

The only thing that enveloped me was darkness, then I realized the fact that I was dead. There is no fear or doubt, I only accepted that indeed I was dead.

Thoughts like heaven, hell and purgatory didn't cross my mind about this place, the world which only the dead can reach.

Being naked, without anything that covers me, I continuously sinked into this depth of darkness.

I keep waiting for the time to pass, even though time has no meaning in this place.

I wait for something to happen, to jolt me in this place where I can't see anything.

There's no meaning in here and even a purpose for me to remained here. I was stucked in this void for eternity.

But even so, this place is nice and peaceful, there is no burden or hardship, you could say that this place and everything in here is perfect.

But—"Is that it? Is this truly the end? What's next?" My essence asked to no one. The sense of mission calls me, to do something, to do more and to experience life once again.

Is it only a wishful thinking to have life once again?

I knew for some reason that I've been here before, so many many times I've reached this place. But for the life of me I do not know what exactly does it mean and why this place is so familiar.

As I sinked further, little by little the memories of my past recuperate, the person I was before, her name, lives and death. It feels surreal like watching a movie of the life of a person. I recognized the main character of the movie as me but at the same time I can't feel that they are mine. It's really quite confusing.

Nevertheless as I tried to observed more, the memories becomes more abstruse, there are more others that — I are me, but with different names, lives and situations. To be honest, it really troubles me that my head start hurting with all of those memories.

Were those people also me before I've reached this place? Or perhaps this place is the starting point of rebirth? I was totally confused to say the least.

* * *

In one of my memories I remember being an Italian with brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. In that life I only have a single mother who raised and take care of me while I never met my father since he died on a road accident.

Life was very hard for her so I tried to lessen her burden by being useful. I've work hard in my studies and at the same time work in part time jobs. You could say after that hard work I've finally finished my college degree. Then I live a normal average life as an architect.

70 years later, I died with a loving husband as well as having six grandchildren and then I returned once again in that void.

But at that time I know what to do next in that void and so I repeated it again. I woke up as a baby, live my life, and die again and again. I suspect that they never remembered their past lives as they relived life once again since I'm sure that they will lose their mind if they knew.

I remember becoming a psychologist, a scientist, a criminal, an archeologist, a suicidal student, an engineer, a Narutard, a doctor, a mangaka and many more professions that you can think of having in our modern lives. In fact, I also remembered living in ancient times as a priestess, slave, a prophet, heck I even witnessed the death of the Son of God. All in all those lifetimes are quite a learning experience to me. There is no pattern to them. All of them are different to each other.

However, there is one lifetime that gives me a lasting impression and unforgettable experience that will forever haunt me. I don't want to relieve that memory once again.

Never again. Just remembering it brings me more pain that is much worse to what I received in those multiple lives I've seen.

Let just say that the memories of that lifetime is the most cruelest of most cruel event that happened to mankind and the world itself.

I thought that was the end. My journey have finally reached its dead end.

Yet— the cycle of life and death continues.

* * *

My former life remember this event also, No, she is very aware of all this memories when she relived life once again. You could say she have been reincarnated with memories intact.

But how is that so when the world is already destroyed?

How did she returned into life when there is no place to go to?

The answer is easy, she just transfer into a new world. However the process of transferring is very difficult that she might as well cease her futile attempts. Just thinking of it happening sounds ridiculous since everyone knew that it only happens in a sci-fi novel, there's no FAT CHANCE of it succeeding. Yet a small piece of hope, a wish to get out of that place force her to tried it. You could say that among 100% probabilities there is only a .99% chance of her succeeding. Succeeding of doing so will be a miracle. But she hold firm of that hope of miracle, believing to live once again. Her hope was not wasted.

My former life… she stand firm against all odds, she succeeded even when the new world tried to reject her existence. She knew and experience the hardship of a destroyed world and mankind. She knew she could never returned to her home ever again, that's why she make a pact to this new world in order for her existence to be accepted.

She vow to protect this new world and will never let this world to have the same fate that occurred to her old world. Thus, the new world recognized her vow and finally accepted her existence.

If she never remember any of these memories, I doubt that she will survived at all.

* * *

Her name is Hashitawa Tsukihi.

What tsukihi did is inconceivable; she is one of the person who had reached heights none should reach. The fact that she touched the highest, forbidden heights of that world, and survived is already astonishing. Truly, her power is on par with the gods of that world and out-of-this-world as well, but it is only expected since she is not of this world after all.

Then she commited a mistake, a mistake that almost broke her vows. But is it even a mistake? I do not know but I understand why is it necessary.

She realized that this world is much more different to her old one even if it looks similar. She arrived at the time where mankind's fate is to perish. The world and the gods are aware of this but they couldn't do a thing to stop it and so they watched from the sidelines and let the fate of mankind takes it course.

Obviously, tsukihi doesn't want for mankind to go extinct just because of their foolishness and ignorance. No she cannot let it happened again! She refused for mankind to received that destiny.

Because for her, mankind are like children who still doesn't know what they are doing. Children who doesn't have a parents to guide them to the right path, their souls are too young to not experience and learn more about themselves, to further improve their essence in life.

She knew the flaw mankind is, their weakness and their fears. She is afterall a human too even if she is unusual one among them for having a gift the same with the gods. She once been a young soul, a child, before she become what she is now. No one can understand mankind better than her as she also bears the pain and suffering they have.

She have a solution for it, but the risk of implementing it is very high, it's a gamble where she must all use her luck and have a total faith that mankind will hear her words. To change the course of destiny of this mankind which is the same thing that befalls in her old world, the reason for its extinction.

It's a gamble that if ever fails, her vow will be broken and the world will be destroyed but if succeeded mankind will be saved and hopefully learned more to understand who they are.

She carried out the gamble despite the risk of failing, afterall she once succeeded in a gamble of a lifetime using the only 1% chance she have to suvived. All she could do now is to give all she got and believe in all of them.

She gived up her life, planted her still beating heart in the earth and gave it a will to grow and bear fruits. The heart of the martyr becomes a seed and will become a divine tree that will someday grew from the blood of the deceased during the era of the endless war at the dawn of mankind as well as produced a mysterious fruit that were forbidden for mankind to consumed.

This tree will be the catalyst of change for mankind and the world itself.

The tree that symbolize life and death.

The tree that will brought destruction and creation.

The tree that will introduced dissonance and harmony.

The tree that will either bring end or a new beginning...

* * *

I suppose the reason I was stuck in this abyss is because of that choice.

But still, even if I do remember my memory as tsukihi, I can only recognized it as someone else. I knew without a doubt that I'm Hashitawa Tsukihi.

But.. I could not be certain about my former self.

I could not feel that I am who I was before.

The memories of the past, I can't feel that they are mine.

It's unfair that her actions brought ruined to my chance of living once again.

In that void of darkness I stay there in the midst of the concept called "death".

Forever waiting for eternity to stop.

Continously looking in the distance despite not seeing anything.

Hoping for anything to happened and disturbed the stagnant situation I was in.

* * *

After waiting for eternity, I felt a sudden surge of someone pulling me down, the feeling of falling even if there's no concept of falling in that place. It was sudden, it was scary, the ambivalent feeling won't stop, I tried reaching up my arms eager to be raised up for I fear that if I continue falling I will not be able to returned.

I take back what I said of something happening, this is downright terrifying.

I don't want to go anywhere! I don't want to leave!

I'm afraid of going in to that undistinguishable place.

But it's all useless.

The falling didn't slow down at all but rather my falling continue in a fast pace, not stopping at all.

Rather looking, I have a sensation that I'm falling in a tunnel. I don't know how I just did.

Suddenly, the void began to diminished and the tunnel spat me out. Then for the first time I saw a color, the void was replaced by a clear blue sky as the clouds wisp by.

You could say I was totally flabbergasted, emotions runs through me, mixture of happiness,amazement,scared, and many more that I can't pinpoint is happening through me.

The realization of falling out of the sky didn't processed to me only when I was suddenly slammed in a woman did I lose my consciousness and the mixed feeling I have.

I only hope the woman will be alright...

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not really good in building up suspense.. Hope you enjoyed it! This is still a prologue. And if you could guess what is the meaning of that tree and the name Hashitawa Tsukihi will be awesome! That name have quite a role in the Naruto verse!


End file.
